A Sacrifice for Valdemar
by Caoilte
Summary: The rating will change as events happen. The Herald Tantras finds an unconscious woman in the Companions' Grove. They're lifebonded, but she may turn out to be Valdemar's salvation. Can he give her up to save his friend and his country?
1. A Strange Occurrence

Disclaimer: This is my first Heralds of Valdemar series story. The Heralds and some events don't  
belong to me *sobs*, they belong to the inimitable Mercedes Lackey, but the other characters and most  
of the events are mine. Having said that, read on fair reader...

Chapter 1 - A Strange Occurrence

Tantris was out in the Companion's field when he felt and saw something  
so incredible he almost fell from his Companion's back. A bright light had  
appeared in the Companions Grove.

:What in the Havens was that?: He mindspoke his Companion. The Companion  
merely whinnied in response and made as if to go in the direction of the  
now fading light which had appeared in the Companions' Grove. Tantris  
grinned sheepishly and allowed Delian to have his way.

Having reached the Grove, he slid from the Companion's back and walked  
slowly thru the now-dark trees, hoping that he remembered the correct  
place. Suddenly, he saw a flash of something. Something that shouldn't be  
there. Huddled up between a tree and some deadfall around it, was the  
body of a woman.

With a hissed intake of breath, Tantris knelt beside the woman, expecting  
her to be dead. To his surprise, she was still warm and quite alive.  
Quickly he Mindspoke his friend and colleague, the Herald-Mage Vanyel.

:Van, I've just found a woman unconscious in the Companions'Grove.: he said.  
:I'm bringing her in. I'm not sure what's happened to her but she's not  
responding to any stimuli.: A little embarrassment coloured his MindSpeech.  
:She's not got any clothes on either, so you'd better make sure they find her  
something to wear: he told the Herald-Mage.

:I'll meet you at the Healers'. Any idea where she is from? How she got  
there?: Vanyel asked.

:No, I've never seen her before and none of the Companions have either:   
Tantris replied. :I saw a bright light appear in the Grove and I went to  
check it out and found her laying here.: He shrugged, forgetting that the  
other Herald couldn't see him.

The Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron sat back in his chair, having just finished  
his evening meal in the comfort of his rooms. He was astonished, not the  
least because he hadn't felt a thing, especially with his sensitivity to  
Gates. This worried the Herald-Mage. Breaking out of his reverie, he  
quickly MindSpoke the Healers who quickly began to get ready for their new  
patient. Grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair where he'd left it,  
he went down to the Healer's Collegium to wait for Tantris.

Tantris took off his jacket and gingerly knelt and covered the woman with it.  
The state of the woman bothered him more than her strange arrival. Still  
kneeling, he cradled her in his arms, gently smoothing her long, soft, silky  
hair. He was unprepared for the rush of emotions and pain coming from her and  
almost dropped her back to the ground. Shaking his head to clear it, he  
continued to gaze down at her, unaware that his face had taken on a tender  
expression few had ever seen him wear.

He was so wrapped up in the woman, that he didn't hear his Companion come up  
beside them, until his nose was touching Tantris' shoulder, causing him to  
jump. :Don't sneak up on a person like that, will you?: he Mindsent wryly to  
his Companion.

The Companion was unrepentant. :Is the woman all right?: he asked his Chosen.

:I'm not sure: Tantris replied. :I'm also getting a lot of strange emotions  
and especially a lot of pain coming from her. I think she may have some of  
the Gifts.: he said.

The Companion nickered in reply. :I've had a word with some of the other  
Companions and she does indeed have a very strong Empathic Gift, both  
receptive and broadcasting. She also has a strong Mindspeech Gift as well  
as the Bardic Gift: Tantris could have sworn his Companion was laughing at  
him. 

:Now why would I do something like that?: his Companion replied merrily,  
having caught the last thought.

Tantris just smiled and gently gathered the woman in his arms. With a nod,  
Delian knelt to make it easier for his Chosen to mount. Once he'd done so, the  
Companion rose gracefully and headed for the Healers.

At the Healer's Collegium, Vanyel met him at the door, taking the woman carefully  
into his arms as Tantris dismounted. Giving his friend an odd look, Tantris took  
the woman back and went through the door to the waiting Healers. Refusing to give  
her to any of the others who were perhaps more able to carry her, he was led to  
a waiting bed where he laid her gently down and covered her with the proffered  
blanket.

"I'm sorry but you won't be able to stay, we need to be completely uninterrupted,"  
the Healer in charge said firmly when it looked like Tantris was going to stay.

Looking between Vanyel and the Healer, Tantris sighed and nodded acquiesence.

"All right but if there's any change, I want to be the first to know. I will be  
waiting..." he trailed off distractedly and went with the Herald-Mage to make his  
report as the Healer nodded.

Vanyel spoke to the Healer in charge briefly before joining him, ensuring the man's  
discretion in the matter of the strange woman.

Out in the corridor, Tantris slumped against the wall and sighed. Rubbing a hand  
over his face, he wondered what had come over him. He was a grown man for Haven's  
sake, he told himself. Why all of a sudden was he so interested in a stranger's  
fate? Even if he had been the one to find her. He was shaken from his musings by a  
hand on his shoulder. Looking up, it was Vanyel, who'd stood forgotten, waiting for  
his friend.

"Come to my rooms and we'll talk about it there. Savil's in a Council meeting and  
the others are out on Circuit. We won't be interrupted," he said quietly.

Tantris nodded and followed the Herald-Mage in silence. As they walked, he remained  
immersed deep in thought, only just stopping himself from walking into his friend's  
back as they came to the suite Vanyel shared with his aunt and some of her students.

Beckoning Tantris to precede him into the rooms and take a seat, Vanyel closed the  
door and warded the room carefully, making sure that no-one could overhear in case  
there was more to the situation than first appeared.


	2. More Questions than Answers

Thanks for the nice reviews. ^_^ I've written another chapter, in pretty quick time, for me, anyway *laughs*  
Now I'm glad I learned what little html I have done since it doesn't seem to look good any other way *smiles*  
The usual disclaimer holds - I'm just borrowing Ms. Lackey's characters for a bit, and throwing in a few of my  
own into the mix to see what happens. I may give them back *winks* when I'm done...Read on...

Chapter 2 - More Questions Than Answers

Tantris sat down heavily in one of the thickly padded chairs in front of the fireplace  
and held his head in his hands. Vanyel looked at him, his eyebrows rising ever higher with  
every passing moment. Finally the silence got to him and he cleared his throat. This brought  
the Herald to his senses and he looked at his friend slowly.

"Start at the beginning," Vanyel said calmly. "I want to hear everything, even the smallest  
detail could help."

"There's not much to tell," Tantris replied tiredly. "I was spending some time with Delian  
in the Companions' Field when I saw this incredibly bright light coming from the Companions'  
Grove. I'd wondered what was going so went to investigate. That was when I found the woman  
and contacted you."

He sighed.

"I don't really know what to do either. When I went to see if she was still alive, I felt  
these strange feelings coming from her. I know now she's an Empath but..." He trailed off,  
not sure what to say next.

He sat staring out the window, lost in thought, for what seemed like an eternity. Vanyel  
brought him back with a discreet cough.

"What sort of strange feelings?" he asked, reminding his friend of what they'd been talking  
about.

Tantris thought for a moment.

"I'm not really sure, to tell you the truth. It was a jumble of pain, confusion...I'm not  
sure at all. I'm not even sure why I felt it all, even if she was an Empath. Why me and not  
the whole Collegium? Or even the whole of Haven?"

Vanyel had no idea himself. He wondered why, given his Gate sensitivity, he never felt a  
thing and said as much to the other Herald. Tantris shrugged.

"I don't know that either. It didn't really feel like a Gate to me - I've seen you and Savil  
do it enough times I think I would know," he sighed. "Delian told me she had Mindspeech, very  
strong Empathy and also the Bardic Gift. Why she'd have both I don't know and I'm not sure I  
want to at this point."

An urgent-sounding knock came at the door. Vanyel moved soundlessly, taking down the wards.  
To both Heralds' surprise, a Healer stood uncertainly in the doorway.

"Is there something you need us for?" Vanyel asked, a little shortly, unhappy at being  
interrupted.

The Healer cleared his throat and got straight to the point.

"The woman is very ill, we're not sure what's going on but we think that...well," he appeared  
very nervous indeed. "We think that Herald Tantris may be able to help since he was the one  
who found her in the first place. We found...some sort of tie between them." Here he glanced  
at the Herald in question. "I swear it's a lifebond, though how it could be since he said she  
never spoke or even opened her eyes.." he trailed off at the odd expressions on the two Heralds'  
faces.

Vanyel recovered quicker than his friend. After all, he knew how quickly a lifebond could develop.  
It raised even more unanswered questions but they could wait. They needed to make sure the woman  
made it through whatever was the matter with her.

"Let's get going, then," he replied, grabbing his friend's arm and almost physically shoving him  
through the door after the Healer, who had scuttled away as soon as his message had been delivered.

Vanyel chuckled dryly. He seemed to have that effect on people. Tantris still seemed to be in  
complete and utter shock at the news, though Yfandes didn't seem to be surprised at all.

:Is this one of those things you're not going to tell us about until we need to know?: he asked  
his Companion sarcastically.

:Yes: Yfandes relplied calmly and left it at that.

Vanyel hmpfed in annoyance and led his bemused friend towards the Healer's Collegium, doubtful  
that Tantris would make it on his own at the rate he was going. They could finish their conversation  
later when things calmed down.


	3. The Lady Awakens

See disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 3 - The Lady Awakens

As soon as the Heralds Vanyel and Tantris entered the Healer's Hall, it was apparent  
that there was something going on. The healers were all grouped together in the  
corner of the room, muttering amongst themselves in muted tones. The Chief Healer  
came forward to greet the two men quietly.

"Thank you for coming, I'm sorry we had to interrupt your dinner plans," he said to  
the older Herald.

"I quite understand," he replied with some trepidation.

"What's this about needing Tantris to help with the woman he found? And a lifebond?"  
Vanyel was skeptical.

The healer held up his hands.

"Let me tell you what we've found so far before you jump to conclusions. And not all  
of us are of a like mind on this lifebond issue."

Tantris was focused on the pale woman lying in the bed.

"Lifebond? What lifebond?" he asked them.

The healer seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I'm not sure how to explain the bond we've found that seems to lead to you," he said.

"We've not seen anything like it really, that's why we asked you two to come here. I  
thought that Vanyel might be able to see and verify it with his Mage-Sight."

Vanyel nodded thoughtfully. He sat down in the chair beside the bed, entering a light  
trance. Using his Mage-Sight, he looked at the woman, able to clearly discern a bright  
blue ribbon of light, coursing from herself to the other Herald. It was as strong as  
any bond he'd ever seen, including the one he'd had with his lifebonded Tylendel. He  
pushed away any emotions he had at the thought of his lost love, focusing on the task  
at hand.

"I'd have to agree with those of you who say it's a lifebond. It's a different kind of  
lifebond than we're used to seeing, but it IS a lifebond. That much I'm certain. Why,  
I can't tell you. I just know that it is." he paused.

"She doesn't appear to be anything other than what she seems, there is no evil in her,  
though I can't say she hasn't been used for evil purposes. She does have the taint of blood-  
magic, but not of her doing. There are some spells on her that I will have to examine  
further to see if I can break them, but I doubt there are any spells that can withstand  
me." he spoke without contceit, knowing his strength.

The healers seemed to be a bit concerned at this, but left it for the moment.

"What's to be done about the fact that we can't wake her?" one of the other healers asked.

"We've healed what we've been able to see of her physical injuries but she still won't  
wake up." he explained as Tantris glared at him.

"This is where we hoped YOU would come in, Herald Tantris. Since we know you have a lifebond  
with her, you could perhaps use it to call her back? Even though you are still strangers,  
she should be able to sense your intent, and if you love her enough to bring her back, this  
should be enough." the Cheif Healer told them.

Tantris simply nodded and sat in the chair Vanyel had now vacated for him.

"Can I have some privacy please?" he asked and the others filed out of the room, Vanyel  
giving his friend some whispered words of advice before leaving with the rest of them.

Tantris took the woman's small, pale hand in his large callused ones and tried to do as  
he was asked. He emptied his mind, thinking of some centering exercises to clear his thoughts  
and concentrated on calling the woman back to the physical world. 

Some time later, he came out of his trance, pale and sweating. It was harder than it looked,  
he realised. He fell asleep shortly after sunrise, exhausted, with her hand still in his.

Just short of the noon meal, the woman's eyes snapped open, taking in her new surroundings.  
She suppressed the slight panic she felt at not knowing where she was and examined the room  
closely. The walls and floor were tiled with light greenish white tiles, with a deeply recessed  
window next to the door in one wall. There was also a white chest at the bottom of the bed,  
which could have contained bedding or the personal possessions of the patients who used  
this room for all she could tell.

Her hand was warm, and she then saw a man, fast asleep, his salt and pepper hair falling  
slightly over his closed eyes, making him look younger than his years. He was clean-shaven,  
with strong, handsome features. Her hand was enclosed within his, and she knew he was the  
source of the call which had eventually brought her back to the physical world.

Looking closer, she saw he was wearing all-white leathers, well worn yet clean. Slipping  
her hand carefully from his, she carefully sat up in the bed, noting she'd been dressed  
in a white shift. She smiled slightly at this.

Testing her balance, she slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, before attempting  
to stand between the bed and the chair the man still slept in. Smiling mischievously, she  
bent down to give the man a small kiss on the cheek when his eyes opened in surprise.

Startled, she overbalanced, falling into the man's arms with a small cry. He instinctively  
caught her, grinning at the expression on her face, when they were interrupted by one of  
the healers coming in to check on her progress.

Smiling at the guilty looks on both their faces, the healer set down the meal he'd brought  
in and withdrew without saying a word.

Carefully setting the woman back on the bed, he went over to the chest where the healer had  
left the meal.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked her, still grinning.

She looked at him carefully but didn't say anything. He offered her one of the plates on the  
tray, taking the other and seating himself back in the chair.

"Are you all right?" he asked, beginning to be concerned.

She smiled uncertainly but still didn't speak.

:Why don't you try Mindspeech, oh handsome one. She does have the Gift after all: Delian  
reminded him, startling the Herald and causing him to smile.

:Yes, oh great white one: Tantris shot back, his mind-voice full of humour.

Carefully he reached out his thoughts to the woman.

:Are you all right?: he asked her again in Mindspeech.

She jumped and looked around, a little frightened.

:What? Who's there?: she replied in an almost whispered thought.

Tantris put down his meal and sat beside her on the bed.

Taking her hand, he quietly Mindspoke her again.

:It's all right, it is only me. I am using Mindspeech since you did not respond when I asked  
you earlier how you were feeling:

She looked at him in amazement.

:It is truly you?: she asked.

:Yes: he chuckled and smiled at her.

She smiled back at him.

:That is a relief. The reason I did not say anything was because I cannot hear very well: she  
told him.

:This makes it a whole lot easier to communicate: she added.

He looked at her in shock. He'd never met anyone who couldn't hear, so it was such a novel  
situation that he didn't know how to react.

She nodded.

:I have always been like this, since I was a child. I can speak though, because of being  
able to hear for even such a short time. I can even sing. But I cannot hear much at all any  
more: she shrugged.

:I have grown used to it: she explained when he looked even more surprised.

:Anyway, I am all right now, thank you. I don't know where or how you found me, or even where  
I am now, or who you are. I just know that I feel...I don't know, like I know you, or like I've  
known you forever. Do you know what I mean?: she asked.

Tantris just nodded, thinking of what he should tell her about the circumstances in which she  
was found.

:What do you think I should do?: he asked Delian.

:Why not tell her? What harm is there in it?: his Companion asked.

Tantris was dubious.

:I guess none: he replied.

:My name is Tantris. I am a Herald of Valdemar which is where you are at the moment. I found  
you in the Companions' Grove, which is a strange place I'll admit, to find strangers. You were  
in a bit of a state: he said to the woman.

She looked surprised, then thoughtful as he Mindspoke.

:I didn't know I had come so far: she said, completely confusing the Herald.

Fortunately for him, Vanyel knocked on the door and entered. He wanted the Herald-Mage to be  
present when he asked the woman who she was and where she'd come from.

Vanyel didn't seem surprised to see the woman up and about.

:Van: Tantris Mindspoke the other Herald.

:I need to tell you, she is deaf, or nearly so, it appears. If you want to talk to her, you  
should Mindspeak her. She can speak, but cannot hear very well. That is one of the reasons why  
the healers had such trouble getting through to her: he surmised to his friend.

Vanyel's eyebrows shot up at this. He too was surprised to meet someone who was deaf but who  
could also speak but he took Tantris's advice and Mindspoke the woman.

:I am the Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron: he said, introducing himself to her.

She nodded.

:Hello Herald-Mage Vanyel: she replied.

:I suppose you want to know who I am and where I come from: she added, in a resigned tone that  
took the men by surprise.

They both nodded.

:I don't know how much of this you will believe but I will tell you my story anyway. There is  
not much I can do if you don't believe me, but I am hoping you will anyway: she said sadly, as  
she began her tale.

* * *

I know there's lots of questions but just wait until I've put up the next part in my story 'k? There will be a bit  
more surprises coming in the next chapters so just be patient *smiles* and all will be explained in due time....


	4. Even More Questions

Disclaimer as usual, in chapter 1.

Chapter 4

:I have no idea where or when I was born; I have been told that I am around 23 summers old. My name is  
Llyria, again, or so I have been told.:

Here she paused.

:I don't really know what you want to know of me. Ask of me what you will and I will do my best to  
answer as I can:

Vanyel was thoughtful.

:You might want to tell us how you came to be here: he said, not unkindly.

She paled at this but answered bravely.

:I was held by a very strong but evil mage. He was killed, or at least we think he was, as he never  
returned from his last outing. That was almost 2 years ago. It took all this time for us to regain our  
strength and try to break free, but only I was able to be freed: she Mindspoke as she began to cry softly.

:I miss my friend. He was the one who decided he would try to help me gain my freedom, even if it meant  
his life. Kaneem wasn't well when he started the spell and I think...: she stopped, her hands covering  
her face, still crying.

Vanyel felt that even though he knew that one could not lie mind to mind, he was having a hard time  
believing what he was hearing.

:First things first. What is the name of the mage who held you and your friend Kaneem: he asked her.

Her reaction wasn't what he expected. She turned white and collapsed into Tantris's arms. The two Heralds  
looked at each other in confusion.

"I think I'd better call for the healers," he said quickly and Mindspoke the healer on duty.

All of a sudden, the room was full of healers. Both Tantris and Vanyel were escorted from the room to  
stand in the corridor outside as they dealt with the aftermath of Vanyel's questioning.

He apologised to his friend.

"It was not my intention..." he began but Tantris cut him off.

"I would have asked if you hadn't, Vanyel, you know that," he said.

"I didn't know that she was going to faint on us though. I thought it was a perfectly logical question  
to ask," he continued but stopped when a healer came out of the room and walked towards them, livid  
with anger.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" he demanded of them in fury. "She is not up to whatever you  
were doing yet, and now I don't know that she will be. If anything happens to her because of this, I  
will have you up on charges before the King," and with that he stalked down the hallway, the anger  
evident in his face making people move out of his way.

They looked at each other again, this time with Tantris's worry plainly showing on his face.

"I think I should go in and make sure she's all right," he told the Herald-Mage, who nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll wait out here. I don't think they'd let me in just now anyway," Vanyel replied with chagrin.

Tantris patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, you never meant any harm. I know that, and I'm sure they will eventually. It's not like  
they can do anything about it now anyway," he said as he went through the door.

Once back in the room, he stood by the door, out of the way of the healers as they helped Llyria. He  
felt guilty, yet he didn't know what else they could have done. They had no idea that their questioning  
was going to cause her to react in this way but they would take care in the future not to cause any  
more distress to her or to the healers. Getting on the bad side of the healers was never a good idea,  
Herald or not, he thought ruefully. One of the last healers through the door told him that it was  
simply a case of shock, but that he wasn't to distress her any more than she could handle, and with that  
warning ringing in Tantris's ears, she left him alone with Llyria.

Finally they finished and with dirty looks at him, they left the room. He sat down once again in the  
chair he'd been in before and looked thoughtfully at Llyria. At least they now knew her name, he thought  
and waited for her to wake up again. It didn't take as long this time as she opened her eyes and smiled  
sadly at him.

:I'm sorry, we didn't know this would happen: he apologised.

She nodded.

:I know you didn't. I didn't know either. I know the healers are not happy, I could feel it as they were  
trying to help me just now, but I would like to get this over with now, just in case I don't get another  
chance. I know Vanyel is still here, please ask him to come back: she pleaded with him.

He was unsure.

:I am not sure that's wise, Llyria: he said apologetically. :The healers would have my head if anything  
more were to happen to you. I know I would in their situation. I am very sorry but anything more will have  
to wait for now, however much we want to know. Unless you can think of anything that you know won't cause  
you any more pain, either physically, emotionally or mentally: he said.

She thought for a while, staring at her hands.

:There isn't really anything more I can tell you now I'm afraid: she said sadly. :Most of what I can  
remember is not very nice to hear, and even worse to tell: she added.

Tantris nodded. :That's all right, we can wait. What is important right now is for you to recover fully  
so we can put you into classes:

:Classes: she asked in faint alarm.

Tantris smiled. :It's all right, we know you have some of what we call Gifts. You have Mindspeech for one.  
You also have a very strong Empathic gift, as well as what we call the Bardic Gift: he gave her an ironic  
look.

She laughed. It was the first sound he'd heard from her since she'd woken after he found her. It sounded  
like music to his ears and he smiled back at her.

:I did tell you that I could still speak as well as sing, did I not: she asked impishly.

He laughed sheepishly. :Yes, you did. I'd forgotten that. I'm not used to dealing with someone who can't  
hear very well: he reminded her in return with a smile.

She grinned. "I can still speak," she said slowly and slightly slurred, much to his surprise.

He found he rather liked her speaking voice, her accent was different but not as noticeable as some he  
could think of and he told her this.

She blushed under his praise and demurred.

"I am nothing special," she said.

:Will you sing me something: he asked in curiosity and hope.

He liked a good song as much as the next Valdemaran.

She looked thoughtful and nodded slowly.

"Ask Vanyel to come back, please, I'm sure he'd like to hear this as well," she said softly.

Beckoning his friend to come back into the room, he paused at the door, speaking low even though he knew  
she couldn't hear.

"I wouldn't ask her any more questions just yet, I don't think she's going to be able to tell us much  
at this point, however much she wants to. Just give her some time to recover from her ordeal and we'll  
take it from there," he said to the Herald-Mage, who nodded.

Tantris took a seat at the foot of the bed, giving Vanyel the room's only chair, as she waited for them  
to get comfortable.

"The songs I like to sing are not always very happy ones," she said, startling the Herald-Mage. "I prefer  
the dramatic or thoughtful ones over happy songs, they allow more room for personal expression, don't you  
agree?" she asked him with a smile.

Though still startled by hearing her voice, he nodded and smiled back.

Settling into the pillows, she sang a short song in a language unfamiliar to the Heralds. It sounded  
lovely and made their hearts ache with longing as she sang. Even the usually-unemotional Herald-Mage  
looked about to weep. Silence hovered over them as she finished the song and looked down at her hands.

Both Heralds looked at each other and smiled tentatively at their reactions to a simple song.

:That was beautiful: they all heard the distinctly feminine voice in their heads.

Vanyel looked shocked but recovered quickly. He'd never heard Yfandes speak to anyone other than himself  
before.

:Yes, that was a very beautiful song: he echoed his Companion's sentiments.

Llyria blushed, looking flattered, and thanked them both.

Tantris simply hugged her and beamed with pride. He knew he was starting to fall in love with his life-  
bonded and smiled to himself. While it wasn't strictly necessary, he still felt it and it overwhelmed  
him at times. All of a sudden, he remembered their meals, which were now cold and congealed on the  
windowsill where they'd been moved out of the way.

Llyria followed his eyes and his thoughts and laughed softly.

Vanyel looked at them suspiciously.

"What's so funny?" he asked Tantris, his mouth twitching.

Tantris smiled and nodded to the forgotten food.

"We forgot to eat our lunches in all this," he laughed. "I don't suppose you could go get us something from the kitchens?"

Vanyel grinned.

"Of course," he replied. "It's almost time for the evening meal now anyway so once I've eaten, I'll bring  
you both something back."

Tantris nodded his thanks.

"We'll see you later then," he said, noticing that Llyria was looking tired and trying to hide it from him.

He frowned.

"Let me know when you're coming, I think Llyria might need to sleep a bit first, she's not looking very well,"  
he commented.

Vanyel looked over at the girl who was starting to wilt noticeably, nodded and left for his own duties before dinner. 

As Tantris stood up, Llyria looked at him curiously.

:Is something wrong: she asked him.

He smiled down at her.

:No, not at all. I do think that you need to sleep for a bit however. I know you're trying to hide it, but  
I can tell you're still not well right now. You shouldn't overdo it: he reminded her sternly. 

She looked down and nodded slowly.

:Please don't go: she pleaded with him. :I don't want to be alone. I'm...I just don't want to be alone: she  
looked almost in tears again.

He instantly sat down again and took her hands in his.

:I won't leave you alone if that's what you prefer: he said quickly.

He wasn't so sure this was such a good idea, but he helped her lay back down, arranging the pillows to her  
satisfaction and made sure that she was comfortable, before sitting beside her on the bed, holding her hand  
as she fell asleep soon after.

He was starting to feel a bit tired himself, he realised with some concern. Then he thought back on the  
events of the past few days and realised he'd not had a proper night's sleep in some time himself and with  
that thought in his mind, he carefully laid down beside her in the bed and promptly fell asleep himself, his  
arm automatically draping over his newly discovered lifebonded.

* * *

OK, I know I said there'd be answers but this was the best I could do LOL. There will be more revelations in the chapters to  
come, I promise grins but for now this'll have to do. The next chapter should be out soon... 


	5. Strange Dreams

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chapter 5 - Strange Dreams

Vanyel finished his dinner and went down to the kitchens to beg a meal for Tantris and Llyria. He made  
sure they gave him only what could be kept out; cold meats, fruit, vegetables, and the like. He didn't  
want it to get spoiled before they'd had a chance to eat it. He had a feeling that Tantris might be a  
little too tired to eat anything else anyway.

He took the tray with the covered dishes over to the Healer's Collegium to the girl's room and found  
them both fast asleep, his friend's arm draped naturally over Llyria. Smiling to himself, he set the  
tray down on the chair where they'd see it when they woke up and took himself off to his bed. It was  
late for him as well and he had a lot planned for the next day.

Almost as if the Herald-mage's presence was a catalyst, Llyria began to dream.

She found herself in a valley of some sort, with unnaturally straight walls of ice and rock stretching  
out for miles. Vanyel was there as well, looking slightly different than he did now, though she couldn't  
place it. His once-white uniform was stained and torn, and he looked haggard and almost haunted. She  
waited for him to place a spell on her, making her invisible to both normal and mage-sight, then they  
both ran almost into the arms of the waiting army.

There, Vanyel did battle with some lesser mages, his strength being worn down with each one he overcame,  
blood running down his leg and into his boot. He was waiting for someone. Someone who appeared soon  
enough, someone who made her blood run cold at the sight.

He was almost the mirror image of the Herald-Mage, in every way. Where Vanyel was silver-eyed and -haired,  
this man was dark-eyed and -haired. Even down to the clothing he wore, ebony as night. Llyria shivered.  
She knew what she had to do but it still scared her half to death. It mattered not however, this evil man  
and his army had to be stopped and she was willing to do whatever it took.

As the two men sparred verbally, she worked her way carefully around to opposing mage's side, trying not to  
give herself away while awaiting Vanyel's signal. Soon, the evil mage raised his arms, a signal that the  
words had ended and the fight was about to begin in earnest. She tensed, waiting for the right moment to  
strike, a serrated knife held in her hand.

The mage battle had begun with Vanyel's refusal to join with Leareth and Yfandes return, and for a while,  
it looked like it was going to be a stalemate. Then, with dismay, she saw panic in Vanyel's eyes, something  
she'd never seen before in all the time she'd known him.

:Llyria! Quickly, this mage is far more powerful than I am. He's got other mages feeding him power from  
the other side of those hills. Power I can't hope to match on my own. You will need to strike soon, if not  
now!: his mind-voice was urgent.

She sent back an affirmation, and as the mage raised his arms for another levinbolt attack, she struck, right  
between the shoulder blades. The bolts meant for Vanyel struck her instead, as he turned in shock and surprise.  
The current ran between both of them, and Vanyel chose that moment to make his move, sending all the  
power he had in one final strike, tho not THE Final Strike. That he was saving in reserve. It hit its mark,  
vapourising Leareth and half of his army and sending Llyria spinning free of the currents that had run  
between herself and the evil mage, having burnt away the protections and the shielding spell he'd placed on  
her.

She knew she was dying as she hit the ground. Every nerve was afire with pain from burns and other injuries,  
and she could see that the Herald-Mage knew it too. He cradled her in his arms, tears of heart-felt pain  
and sorrow running down his emaciated features.

She smiled, almost absently, and struggled to raise her hand to his cheek in a vain attempt to comfort him.

"It's all right, I've done my part," she said out loud, her voice clouded with pain. "You don't need to  
worry about me any more. I'll be fine..." she smiled and began to sing quietly. "Don't cry for me, my dear  
Vanyel. The truth is, I'll never leave here. Though it may get harder for you to see me, I will be near you,  
and always will be."

Her eyes dimmed and her hand fell to the ground, limp.

Llyria woke with start, screaming and crying. The dream had been so real and she could still feel the  
pain it brought. Tantris had caught some of the dream; the bond between them was so strong he could feel  
almost everything she did. He'd shared some of her dream and it filled him with dread. He held her as she  
wept, trying his best to calm her down. When nothing he could do worked, he called for the healers and for  
his friend. He hoped that the Herald-Mage could help shed some light on what had just happened. With a wry  
mind-voice, Delian spoke to him briefly.

:It seems we can add one more Gift to her already impressive arsenal. That seemed like a ForeSight dream  
if I ever saw one:

Tantris sat up in shock. He didn't need to hear that right now, and he said as much to his Companion who  
wisely kept silent.

Vanyel and the healer arrived at roughly the same time. He was not allowed in to see his friend until the  
healer was satisfied that nothing had happened to her that was health-related so apart from giving her a  
sleeping draught, he left and let Vanyel in to see the pair.

The expression on his friend's face alarmed the Herald-Mage.

"Tell me everything that happened," he demanded.

Tantris looked away. He didn't know what to say to him at that point so he felt it was better to just tell  
him what he'd seen of the dream. He was still holding his sobbing lifebonded as he spoke.

As he spoke, Vanyel's alarm grew. It sounded eerily like the dreams he'd had after he'd first been Chosen,  
up until he faced down the evil mage Krebain. They were slightly different though and he suspected that the  
arrival of Llyria was the difference. His aunt Savil, as well as the Tayledras Adepts who'd trained him had  
told him that although they were ForeSight dreams, nothing was set in stone and he told Tantris the same thing.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. You know full well that nothing is ever exactly as ForeSight describes.  
Situations change, choices determine what happens as much as anything else and I'm sure that there is nothing  
to worry about."

He only wished he were as sanguine as he was trying to show. He could tell that Tantris was not convinced, nor  
was the now-quiet girl in his arms. She looked at him with knowing eyes. He couldn't face her and looked away.  
When he looked back at her, he could still see she knew he was lying but wasn't going to call him on it. At  
least, not yet.

Vanyel shifted uncomfortably, but now that Llyria seemed to be calm he made his excuses and left, feeling  
as if the world might come undone around his ears if he weren't careful.

Llyria looked up at Tantris, content to lie in his arms for a bit longer.

:I know you don't like it but I have had dreams before that have come true. Does this mean I have this Fore-  
Sight that you've been going on about?: she asked him.

He looked at the door Vanyel had just gone through.

:Yes, I'm afraid it looks like you do. I don't know how I'm going to explain all of this to the Circle you know.  
It's not every day that someone drops in on you, turns out to be your lifebonded, and having the particular  
Gifts that you do. I mean, you're an incredible Empath, but you also have the Bardic Gift. What are they  
going to do with you?: he scratched his head in confusion and smiled tentatively at her.

She smiled a little at his attempt to make a joke.

:I may have the Bardic Gift but I think it's more of an Empathic thing, than anything else, tho I could be wrong.  
I have no desire to be a Bard. I may have the Gift, and may be able to sing and play some instruments but I  
really do not want to be a Bard.: she confessed to Tantris.

He looked at her curiously.

:What DO you want?: he asked.

She looked thoughtful for a long while, then responded.

:I would like to be a healer I think. I have some small gift for herb healing I know that, I used to try to  
heal us when...: she stopped, her eyes clouding with emotional pain.

Tantris tightened his arms around her in an attempt to comfort his lifebonded.

:It's all right, you don't have to say anything right now. There's time enough for that later. We should really  
try to get some sleep, we have many long days ahead of us, trying to get things sorted out for you, and for me  
as well. We're going to need proper quarters for one thing.:

She looked at him with slight alarm.

He grinned in amusement. :You've gone and forgotten we're lifebonded haven't you?: he teased.

She blushed and nodded, her face hidden by her lovely, long, dark hair. He longed to run it thru his fingers  
and impulsively grasped the end of a strand. It felt soft to him and he wished that they didn't have a care  
in the world and could live normal happy lives, or at least as normal and happy as life with a serving Herald  
ever got.

Llyria's eyes fell on his face, his eyes closed in contentment as he rubbed the strand of her hair absently  
in his fingers. She smiled and blushed even further, although he couldn't see it.

Snuggled safely in his arms, she felt safe for the first time in her life. She hoped it would last a long time.  
Not knowing when, or even if, the dream she'd had earlier would come true, she vowed silently to herself that  
she was going to take advantage of whatever time she had with Tantris and that she would try to be the best  
person she could be and live life to the fullest, as much as she was able.

With that thought safely tucked away, she moved down in his arms to a prone position, making sure he was also  
comfortable and they both fell asleep again, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms protectively around  
her. She knew that her future would be decided in the coming days but was content to rest in the moment.

* * *

Anyone know the reference to the little song lyrics I tweaked and included? *winks* I just couldn't resist *smiles*


	6. Questions, Questions and an Enemy Made

A few days later, Tantris was almost out of his mind with worry. Llyria was avoiding him and he had no idea why. He had thought there was nothing that could come between them and had even begun to arrange for a suite for the two of them for after the Healers released her.

He was currying Delian and asked his Companion if he had any advice. Delian snorted with what sounded suspiciously like equine laughter.

:Why don't you ask the lady herself:

Tantris snorted sarcastically. :How would I do this when every time I try to talk to her, she finds some excuse and leaves, almost like she's trying to get away from me. I can't think of anything I might have done to upset her:

Tantris scratched his head in confusion and resumed currying Delian.

After a little while, Delian spoke again, this time soberly.

:Perhaps she is unsure of your feelings, or her own even. Outlanders are not always familiar with our ways. I still think you should just come right out and ask her:

He turned his sapphire blue eyes on his Chosen.

:You are lifebonded. It will eat at you both until you talk it out. I would suggest you turn me over to the grooms; she is out walking in the Companions' Field at present so she can't escape you should you decide to talk to her:

Tantris was startled.

:She is:

He hurriedly passed the currycomb to one of the grooms and rushed from the stables to catch Llyria before she could get away from him again.

Lyria slipped out of the Healer's Collegium. They'd been allowing her small periods of exercise, but nothing that would tax her strength. She needed to think in a place where there weren't any people around. People made her feel strange, uncertain, and uncomfortable. Looking around, she decided to head in the direction of the woods. She felt safer there than anywhere else. She climbed the fence and entered the field.

About halfway there, she felt the presence she'd been dreading. Tantris.  
She'd been avoiding him ever since the night she'd had the dream where she'd died in Vanyel's arms. Llyria felt awkward around him, even tho she felt he loved her, and would do anything for her. She knew she'd promised herself to live in the moment but she rationalised, it was too soon to trust even Tantris. She'd been weak and ill when she'd let him get close to her. She'd do her best not make that mistake again.

It hurt her, knowing she was hurting him, but she felt she had no choice.  
Llyria had been hurt too much in the past, and couldn't bear to be hurt again. She pretended to ignore him until he stood in front of her, impeding her progress.

"Llyria, I know you are avoiding me," he said, determined to make her talk to him.

She continued on her way, steadfastly refusing to acknowledge his words. He walked with her, undaunted.

:Llyria, I know you can hear me: he mindspoke and almost passed her as she stopped.

"What do you want from me?" she asked angrily. "Can't you see I am busy?"

He grabbed her arms and made her face him.

"Llyria, talk to me. Why are you avoiding me? Have I done something to offend or hurt you that I am unaware of? You can't keep doing this. It is tearing me apart, and I can guess it is the same for you." He shook her gently.

"Please, Llyria, I need to know!" he exclaimed in frustration.

Llyria cried out and he instantly felt contrition. He instantly began to apologise when she collapsed into his arms, weeping in frustration and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do. I don't know what a lifebond really is and I am so afraid. Afraid of being hurt. I didn't want to hurt you either so I avoided you," she sobbed into his white cambric shirt. "I don't know anyone here, I don't really know who anyone is, what they want from me, who to trust,  
even. I thought I could..."

Tantris put his arms around her carefully. He hated to see a woman cry, much less the woman he loved. "It's all right, Llyria, it's all right," he whispered into her hair, not knowing if she heard him, and not really caring.

He led her to the small temple in the grounds of the Companions' Field where they sat on the stonework steps leading to the entrance. Taking her hands, he waited until she'd gotten herself under control before speaking.

"Now, let's start over again please. Have I done or said anything..." he began but stopped when she put her fingers to his lips.

"Please. I will try to explain," she whispered so he had to strain to hear her.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "As you know, I am not from your country, so I have no idea about your customs, your culture, or anything. I don't even know what your currency is or your way of marking time. All this talking about lifebonds...well I am scared to death. I don't know what any of it means for me, for us. I don't know how your friends or your family will react to me, whether they will cast you out for being with me, an outlander." She sighed and looked close to tears again as she slumped next to him.

"I haven't exactly learned how to trust anyone either. Being kept how we were, we basically kept to ourselves unless the Master wanted us for..." she stopped suddenly, not wanting to go down that path just yet.

Tantris put his finger under her chin, raising her face to his. Smiling at her, he tried to put all his love into his words as he answered her spoken and unspoken questions, despite the roiling of his gut that he knew was a reaction to Llyria's own mixed-up feelings.

"It's all right. Honestly, it is. My family are pretty easy going once you get to know them and you've already met Herald-Mage Vanyel who is one of my best friends, if not THE best friend I have here. Being a Herald does have its advantages," he smiled and went on. "I would like to take you to meet them once you're up to it. I know they'd love to meet you. They've been after me to find a nice girl and settle down for years now and they know that I'd rather have someone who I love than someone they pick for me."

He grinned at the startled expression on her face and gave her a gentle hug in reassurance.

"As for the rest of it, well, being lifebonded is like nothing else in the world, or so others who are lifebonded have told me. Just ask Vanyel. He would know better than I. Although," here Tantris looked thoughtful. "Maybe now would not be the best time to talk to him about that, perhaps some time down the road when he's had more time to come to terms with things. His lifebonded died a few years ago under tragic circumstances..."

Llyria looked sad but nodded. He smiled back at her and continued speaking.

"From what I understand of it, a lifebonding is the conjoining, or reuniting of 2 souls into one, and that one is never truly complete without the other. In extreme cases, it can be so strong that one feels what the other is feeling and vice versa. Vanyel and Tylendel's lifebonding was like that,  
and I think that our lifebonding is at least as strong, if not stronger. Lifebonding is rare in anyone, let alone Heralds..." Tantris looked sidelong at her.

"Now I can make both myself and my family happy at the same time. I hope to make you happy as well," he said to her with such an earnest and endearing expression on his face that Llyria had to smile in response, despite her misgivings.  
However, she clearly wasn't convinced. Tantris sighed inwardly. This was not going to be as easy as he thought.

"What about the rest of my questions?" she asked shyly.

Tantris looked startled. "What questions?"

Here Llyria laughed and he thought he'd never heard such a beautiful sound.  
He promised her silently that he would do everything he could to ensure she laughed all the time and rarely, if ever, cried.

"About your country, silly. What is the currency you use? How do you keep time? What are your customs for things such as this? Are there any other surprises I need to be aware of?" She was content for the moment to let the matter drop. Things were getting too heavy for her liking.

He smiled sheepishly. He'd totally forgotten the rest of it in his rush to explain lifebonding and what it meant. Taking a look at the position of the sun, he got up and held out his hand to her gallantly.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat? By my reckoning, it's well past the noon meal and I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," he grinned and bowed to her as she got up. "We can talk about it later," he finished.

She blushed and agreed with his estimation of the time and their state of hunger. The growling of their stomachs echoed in their ears as they laughed and headed back to the main buildings.

"You must promise to tell me everything," she said as they entered the dining hall.

Tantris nodded and grabbed some plates and cutlery from a passing trainee. Claiming some seats near where a few of his friends were talking amongst themselves in the corner of the hall, they hailed him with hearty pats on the back. A few even made catcalls, causing Llyria to blush and duck her head in embarrassment. Glaring at the miscreants, he helped her seat herself in a chair.

"I'll go get us something to eat," he told her, smiling.

Before he left, he told the others a little about Llyria to get the conversation started, informing them of her hearing impairment and that they had better be nice to her or he'd take it out on them on the obstacle course or in the salle during practice.

They reassured him that they'd take good care of her while he was gone and as soon as he'd left, they began bombard her with questions about where she'd come from and how she'd met Tantris. She'd never met people so inquisitive in her life and it took her back a bit to meet people so openly curious about her. Her feelings of uncertainty and discomfort returned and she didn't know what to do.

As she sat waiting for Tantris to come back and rescue her, a shadow fell across the table and the others looked up and welcomed the newcomer. Delanthis looked down her nose at the girl sitting a little away from the group and nudged one of the others at the table.

"Who's she?" she asked in a bored tone.

"That's Tantris' lifebonded. I think her name is..." her companion thought for a moment, "Llyria or something odd like that." He turned away to chat to someone else for a moment, leaving Delanthis to look measuringly at the new girl.

She didn't really look like Tantris' type, she thought haughtily. So this was why Tantris never came around any more. She looked up bitterly as Tantris appeared and sat down next to the girl. 'Why, she looks like a little mouse,' Delanthis thought, unkindly. 'I don't know what he sees in her. Maybe she's got him under some sort of spell or enchantment.' She looked away, all of a sudden unable to bear the thought of Tantris with anyone else but her.

"I've got stuff to do, I can't sit here swanning about all day," she said almost rudely to the others. She spared Llyria barely a glance as she brushed past, deliberately stepping on the younger girl's foot as she passed. "Oh, sorry. Was that your foot? I didn't meant to step on you." she smiled with a false sweetness as she made her 'apology'.

Llyria looked at the strange Herald with uncertainty. She could have sworn the older woman meant to step on her but with all the different social cues, she couldn't be sure. She just smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, barely hearing what she'd said anyway, but grasping the gist of it. Tantris barely looked up from his conversation at all, merely giving Delanthis a wave by way of greeting. This seemed to irritate the woman even further, as she flushed and hurried away.

'These Heralds are strage people,' she thought to herself as she watched Delanthis' retreating back. She turned and shrugged to herself, deciding for the moment not to worry about it. She would just have to be on her guard. Maybe she could trust Tantris,  
as well as perhaps the Herald-Mage Vanyel, but she'd keep her own counsel on the rest of them until they proved themselves, no matter what her lifebonded said. 


End file.
